As a technique for inhibiting gene expression, for example, RNA interference (RNAi) is known (Non-Patent Document 1). Inhibition of gene expression by RNA interference is generally carried out, for example, by administering a short double-stranded RNA molecule to a cell or the like. The aforementioned double-stranded RNA molecule is generally called siRNA (small interfering RNA). It has been reported that gene expression can also be inhibited by a circular RNA molecule having a double strand partially formed therein by intermolecular annealing (Patent Document 1).